This invention relates to a handset, suitably including means for illumination of its outer cover. The handset may be for a communication terminal such as a mobile telephone.
Devices such as radio telephones are being developed to provide users with increasing numbers of features, and features of increasing complexity. In order that users remain able to take advantage of these features there is a parallel need to improve the user interfaces of such devices. User interfaces should be made more simple and more intuitive so that even users who have little technical knowledge remain able to control advanced features of such devices.
As such devices become more commonly used there is also a drive for manufacturers to provide product features that appeal aesthetically to users. Typically, the device has an outer plastic or metal cover whose shape is selected to be aesthetically pleasing. The cover can be pigmented with paint, dye or the like to give it an attractive colour. In addition to the cover, the configuration of other surface parts of the device such as keypads and displays can be selected for eye appeal. However, it can be anticipated that in future demanding purchasers will require more imaginative aesthetic features.
In the field of portable devices, especially handheld devices, there is a strong drive to reduce the devices"" size and weight, so that it is easier for users to carry such devices with them all the time. It is preferred that any solution to the other problems described above is compatible with that drive.
It is known for telephones to include a small light that flashes when an incoming call is received. It is known for the individual keys of the keypad of a telephone to be illuminated during use of the telephone.
There is therefore a need for a means whereby the user interface of a device may be enhanced, preferably in conjunction with the provision of additional aesthetic features and preferably without substantial weight or volume increase.
According to the present invention there is provided a communication terminal handset having a translucent outer casing and a light source arranged for illumination of a substantial area of the casing.
The light source is suitably capable of illuminating the casing in any of a plurality of colours. The light source is suitably capable of illuminating different portions of the casing in different colours. The light source may comprise one or more individual light emitters such as LEDs or fluorescent devices such as fluorescent tubes.
The said substantial area is suitably greater than 30% of the exterior surface area of the handset, preferably greater than 40% of the exterior surface area of the handset and most preferably greater than 50% of the exterior surface area of the handset.
The handset preferably comprises control means for controlling the light source in dependence on a state of the handset. That state may, for example, be any one or more of: whether there is an incoming call to the handset (such a call preferably including a message or voice or data call) and optionally whether that call is unanswered, the detected input to a microphone, a factor internal to the handset and/or the communication terminal such as battery charge or internal temperature, or an external factor such as ambient temperature.
The light source may be controlled so as to vary the colour and/or intensity and/or spatial pattern of illumination of the cover in dependence on the state of the handset, and optionally to vary any of those features over time in dependence on that status.
The illumination of the casing may form part of the user interface of the terminal.
The handset suitably includes diffusion means for diffusing light from the light source for diffuse illumination of the said area of the casing. That means may be a rough inner or outer surface of the cover. The handset is suitably arranged so that the illumination of the casing causes emission of light from the handset over a distributed area of the casing, and preferably substantially all the area of the casing.
Not all of the cover need be translucent. One or more regions of the cover may be transparent, for instance where the cover overlaps a display of the terminal. The handset may include other covers, suitably covering other regions of the terminal, or the cover may comprise different non-integral parts covering respective regions of the terminal. The casing preferably does not comprise or overlap any keypad of the terminal.
The casing is preferably rigid. The casing is preferably a protective cover of the terminal. The casing may be a front cover of the terminal. The casing may be user-removable from the terminal.
The terminal is preferably a mobile terminal such as a mobile telephone and/or a cellular telephone.